<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Socialite by Ravenshell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716757">The Socialite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenshell/pseuds/Ravenshell'>Ravenshell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABC Challenge, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenshell/pseuds/Ravenshell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelangelo has a night out and does what he does best.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Socialite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikey stretched to limber up.  Cramping at an importune time was unacceptable.  Finally nice and loose, he adjusted his mask and headed out of the lair.<br/><br/>Topside, he headed directly for the hottest club in town, brazenly walking on the street.  A car horn blared at him.  He skirted it and continued, undeterred.  The honk caught the attention of a young woman in a black minidress and leopard-patterned heels.  Her eyes went wide at the sight of him.  He shot her a smile.  She screamed and ran as best as she could in her pumps.  A moment later, she collided with him, looping her arms around his neck.</p><p>“Mikey!  It’s been forever!  Where you been?”</p><p>The turtle laughed.  “Oh, ya know, around.  Good to see you too, Lashawn!”</p><p>Lashawn turned back toward the club, waving a bangled arm to her comrades.  “Girls!!  Michelangelo is here!”</p><p>Her call was answered by a chorus of similar shrieks, and before he could react, Mikey was surrounded by fawning girls, all calling for his attention.</p><p>“Sheena, Megan, Kelsey… lovely to see you, as always.  Not to worry, ladies.  There’s plenty Michelangelo to go around!” With a chuckle, he directed his encompassing swarm back toward the club. </p><p> Rather than getting in line, Mikey went straight to the door.  The bouncer looked up as he arrived, girls in tow, and unhooked a velvet rope to one side.  “Evening, Mr. Hamato!” the large man said with a straight face. </p><p>“Hey, Jace!  How’s it hangin’?  You get things straightened out with the missus?”  The turtle offered a hand in greeting, which the man took in both hands and shook firmly.</p><p>“All the better for your advice!  Thanks!”  He leaned in, adding in a conspiratorial tone of wonder, “All she really wanted was for me to hear her… just listen to what she was saying, and maybe do a little more here and there around the house… So simple!”</p><p>Mikey laughed, pointing a finger at him.  “Communication is key in a good relationship!”</p><p>The man swung his head in acknowledgement.  “Ain’t that right!  Enjoy your evening, Mr. Hamato.”</p><p>He tucked a bill in Jace’s suit pocket as he headed inside, getting the back of his hand stamped by another man as he entered.  “You’re new here,” he commented matter-of-factly.</p><p>The younger man looked up.  “Uh, yes, sir.”</p><p>“What’s your name?  I’m Michelangelo—”</p><p>“—but you can call him Mikey…” the girls chorused drolly, as if having heard this a million times already.</p><p>“Damien, sir.  I’ve heard of you.  You’re a well-known name around here!”</p><p>Mikey grinned.  “What can I say?  I’m a friendly kind of guy!”</p><p>Damien waved him in, where Mikey was greeted with more ecstatic screams as he came into view.</p><p>“Mi-KEY!” a male voice boomed over the girls, and he turned toward its source.  Locating him, he broke into a wide smile.</p><p>Lashawn rolled her eyes and sighed.  “Come on, girls… let’s hit the ladies room while the crowd’s down.  Michelangelo, I’m reserving a spot on your dance card when I get back!”</p><p>Mikey nodded and waved to them as they headed off, then turned back to greet his friend at the bar.  “Quint!  Long time, brah!”</p><p>“Too long, too long!”</p><p>“How’s that sister of yours?  You gonna introduce me sometime?”</p><p>The man shook his head.  “Give her a few months, man, then she turns eighteen!”</p><p>The turtle’s cheeks colored slightly.  “I… I didn’t mean like…”</p><p>“Naw, naw… of course ya didn’t, you’re the picture of innocence.  Might just have to hold her back from despoiling you the first chance she gets!”</p><p>“Dude!” the turtle said, slightly irritably, shoving his friend.</p><p>Another young man shouldered his way up to the bar.  “MichelangeLO-ow-ow-owww!” he wolf-howled.</p><p>Mikey turned to give him an affectionate slap on the back.  “Nana nana nana nana—Matt-man!”</p><p>“Where the hell you been, man?  We missed you!”</p><p>“Eh, you know how it is.  Ninja biz comes first.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s what you always say!  Hey, you met my roomie Asher yet?” Matt indicated the guy shying back behind him.</p><p>“Hey, Ash!  I’m Michelangelo— ”</p><p>“—but everyone calls him Mikey…” half the bar, including the bartender chorused.</p><p>Asher took a step back, intimidated. “Um…”</p><p>“Ash is kinda new to the club scene… Figured I’d better drag him away from his test tubes for a while.”</p><p>Mikey made a face.  “C’mon, man, you don’t do that to an introvert!”  He focused on Asher again.  “So you’re into science and stuff?  You and my brother Donnie would get along like a house on fire… or at least several experiments on fire!  He’s working on this, like, pocket-size version of… that machine thingy that smashes big hadrosauruses together… I dunno.”</p><p>“Y-you mean a Large Hadron Collider?” the shy man wagered.</p><p>“That was it!  Here, I’ll give you his number!  You can text!”  After taking Asher’s phone and typing in his brother’s number, Mikey happened to look up and see another familiar face he hadn’t greeted yet.  “Onise!” he called, waving.</p><p>“Mikey!!  Just the turtle I wanted to see!  Mmm!  I’m having a party next week! It’d mean a lot to me if you’d make a showing!”</p><p>“I’m there!”</p><p>“Come dance with me!”</p><p>The ninja hopped down from his stool, angling his way toward her, when another arm hooked his elbow.  “Oh no you do <em>not</em>, Onise!” Lashawn declared.  “This turtle is <em>my</em> dance partner.  You get yo’ own!”</p><p>“Ladies, ladies,” Mikey consoled smoothly, “the night is still young… I’m gonna need several partners to dance with!  We are just getting started!”</p><p>He and Lashawn took to the dance floor, executing coordinated gyrating motions as they moved against and around each other.  After several minutes, the song flowed into the next, and Kelsey stepped in to take Lashawn’s place.  Then Sheena squeezed in, then Onise.  When the line of girls waiting for their turn to dance with him had been exhausted, he took the floor for himself and did some freestyling to a cheering crowd, chanting his name.</p><p>“MIKEY!!  MIKEY!!”</p><p><br/><br/>”Mikey?  Mikey!”</p><p>The orange-banded ninja opened his eyes and stopped pumping his hands in a circle to the beat.  The beat itself disappeared.  The club and its clientele poofed into nonexistence.  His eldest brother shook his shoulder once more.</p><p>“Uh?” he said, coming out of his experience.</p><p>“You’re supposed to be meditating, not daydreaming,” Leonardo chastised.</p><p>“Or dancing,” Raph added.</p><p>The younger turtle looked incensed, turning his nose up. “You meditate your way, and I’ll meditate mine.”  If the only socializing he was going to get was in his head, they could let him have this.  He closed his eyes again, returning to the circular motion with his paired fists as he mentally went back to the club.</p><p>His brothers watched for another moment in bemusement before going back to their own meditations.  Don gave a breathy sigh and a roll of the eyes.  “Extroverts…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for sampsonknight's monthly ABC challenge.  I chose S and got Socialize.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>